Artemis's Prophecy
by The19thStoryTeller
Summary: I got tired of reading stories about Percy being the Guardian of the Hunt so I took a new approach. Artemis is in shock as a new prophecy involves her having a child and losing her maidenhood. Not only that but she has to help heal the wound of a heart broken hero of Olympus. Also takes place after the fall of Gaea and Annabeth has died in the ending battle. Heavy Pertemis.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOT:

This story takes place right after the defeat of Gaea and is my first story so tone done the criticism if you will. Heavy Pertemis. Also Annabeth died fighting Gaea. I almost forgot I do not own Percy Jackson so let the story begin.

STORY:

It all started out in Olympus a week or so after Gaea's defeat for a meeting of a possible new great prophecy

Zeus," okay you all know why we're here Apollo has felt a new prophecy coming and has been waiting to say it forever so without further udo."

Apollo stood up and started to glow green as a deep ominous voice came out of his mouth

 _The Huntress shall come forth to break her very oath with one of this generation_

 _To heal the broken hero of Olympus and save his reputation_

 _From the insanity to come from death of his greatest admiration_

 _And have child with to save everyone from an evil that starts from creation_

Every one stared at Artemis not even bothering to help Apollo get up from clasping on the floor a the green surrounding him dissipated.

Athen," I am truly sorry for you Artemis. This prophecy is unusually clear and there is no denying its for you."

Artemis eyes glassed over after she heard it and her body went ridged.

Aphrodite on the other hand said ," #romance of the Milliniom "

Zues sent a harsh glare her way

"What can't a love goddess be exited about the man hated having to have a man

Everyone was shocked as Are spoke ," Yes, but this is neither the time or the place."

Zeus," Artemis we will give you all the time we can but we all know this prophecy is going to be, and I sujest the you come to terms with it as fast as possible for it make come to pass is five years or 500 . That being said any ideas on who mr wonderful could be?"

Athena," Well it did say this Generation so it must be a young adult of this generation. Also it mentioned stopping said person from losing his sanity from the death of one who he admires

Hephaestus," a family member or loved one perhaps."

Aphrodite,"No you've got it all wrong it's got to be a girlfriend or engament or wife something along those lines I can sense that much."

Hera," And saviour of Olympus."

Everyone was puzzle

Artemide spoke up," isn't it obvious? Do I have to spell it out for you. Unless I am wrong I only know a half dozen savours of Olympus and of those only one has lost someone he really cares about. It's Percy " he lost annabeth to Gaea and is all torn up another it. I have to have a child with Percy Jackson."

There was udder silencer in the the room

Posiden, " it's like the fates personally made his life strand interwoven into every great prophecy he will be alive to see."

Apollo, "with all that being said I don't think Artemis is just giving have a kid with Percy. Sis not only do you have to help him get through Annabeth's death I garrenty even you are going to have to win him over. You don't just get over that and jump right back on the saddle. If you know what I mean."

Hestia spoke up for the first time, "I think we are all forgetting something.

"What?" They all said in unison.

Hestia, "the part about the evil to come. My hide is it means the creator himself Chaos."

Eveybody went from potty for Artemis to pale in fear of the most powerful cosmic being evey

Ares, "Okay Now you better get that Percy Kid falling head over heels for you or I'll hold you hunt hostage until you do."

Artemis, "if you souch as lay a hand on one one of their heads I will personally castrate you permanently."

Are shrank a little in his throne from the tanasity in her voice and their was no doubt in his mind that she would follow through with her threat."

Hera, "Speaking of the hunters what will they do when you're gone and what of their oath."

Artemis, " As for what happens to my hunters I feel that the duty of leader should be passed to another Goddess Since I will obviously not have any spare time to lead them. I garrentee they will hate it but if anybody has any better options where I can keep the hunt I am all hears."

Zeus, "To abandoned your hunters without a second to think is too haste. I say we all think of a possible silt ion to the hunter problem. In the meantime I suggest we take a brake and think about what has transpired. Agreed."

Everyone nodded their head.

Zeus, "Also I here by Command all present to keep this prophecy secret and only revel it if absolutely Necessary with the exception of Artemis. For if word of Chaos rising gets out there will be an unstoppable pa nick."

Everyone swore on the river styx and proceeded to flash out.

( Hestia's View)

I flash to Artemis palace try try to condole her or calm her down depending on her current state.

Hestia's,"Artemis?"

I Heard crying as a voice called, "Over Here."

"Condolencing it is then," I thought.

"Hey, Artemis I know its going to be difficult to do this, but I will be here for you. Also no won said you have to marry him only have a his child."

Artemis looked up at me and simply said," I know but I will not be like the rest of the gods and have his child and move on. If I am going to have his children I am going to marry him first and I will not marry someone I do not love. So what is scariest is the fact that I may not come to love him in time to stop Chaos."

Hestia's," I understand and that is very noble of you."

May that moment Hestia had a brilliant ideal,"Artemis I think I just came up with the perfect solution to the hunters dilemma. What if we alter their oath to be they can only marry one man and he joins the hunt with the the same oath as the hunters but they swear off other women and if either one cheats they will be dealt with by Hades if you know what I mean, but the only way for a guy to join the hunt is through marriage of one of the hunters."

Artemis," Hestia that brilliant can you tell Zeus of you idea immediately?"

"Give Me two seconds."

I communicated to Zeus my idea via telepathy (which all gods have) ,and it's safe to say that he absolutely loved it if it meant his daughter could keep her hunt.

"He says it's a go."

Artemis tackled me in a hug and shout to me,"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Your welcome I am glad help you keep the hunt in this time of distress."

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey thank you guys for ready and let me know if I completely overlooked an obvious detail. That being said by lovely faces and I'll see you next chapter."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE:

What up lovely faces I do apologise for the horrible grammar a bad spelling, but it is really hard to edit on mobile. But enough of that you came here for a story so without further ado.

I do not own Percy Jackson.

STORY:

It's been three week since the battle with Gaea and over the week immediately following her defeat the camps negotiated terms on a peace contract to prevent further bloodshed between the two. The following week was spent cleaning the wreckage and for the Romans moving across the country again. The Greeks rebuilt broken buildings and by the beginning of the third week everything was back to normal. Or as normal as you could get with no bowing other people on the opposite side of the country that you never knew existed then tried to kill could be. All except for one person Percy Jackson. Ever since Annabeth died he stayed in his cabin and only came out when necessary. Piper, Jason, and grover tried over and over again to get him out of his cabin to be more active and help him get through this ,but they couldn't get him to budge. And so he started to slip into a depression.

Meanwhile back at Olympus.

Artemis started to cry some more after Hestia left than got angry and destroyed an entire wing in her palace. And let's just say no one dared to step foot a mile near her palace for fear of their own life. Then Artemis started to calm down and sent for Athena who quite reluctantly agreed to come.

As Athena entire into Artemis's living room Artemis gesture for her to sit down and said, "Athena, I need your help I've come to terms with the prophecy after….letting out some anger if you will and I have no idea how to proceed. And I know we haven't been close but we are sisters and I want your advice."

It safe to say Athena was shocked to say the least but none the lest spoke, " Why not ask Aphrodite?"

"Because she would go blabbering on and and on about this and although I know at some point I am going to age to get advice from her sooner or later I prefer it be along the line of the way way later in order to minimise that gossip."

"Spoken like a woman who knows what to do ,yet you are completely out of your element in this area of the world. So you come to one who knows more than you and whom you trust. I am just now seeing our similarities as sisters for its not the outside It's the brains within. So I am going to do everything I can to help you out. Now where do you what to begin as I will help you to the best of my knowledge."

"That's just it I have no clue as to where to start."

".….…My suggestion is to get him moving as I've heard he is starting to slip into a depression of sorts so get him away from things that remind him of her. Like take him on a camping trip in the middle of the wilderness."

"And This is exactly why I talk to you instead of Aphrodite. Thank you sister."

"Any time."

Artemis proceeded to hug Athena much to her astonishment and flashed away.

(Percy View)

"She's dead. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop her from taking his favourite person in the world." That was all that was going through his mind for the past three weeks. He had barely eaten or slept. All he did was cradle her photo in his arms. When his friends started to pester him he put on her Yankees cap just to get away from everyone,and the more he thought about it the more his mind went down a darker and darker path. It was at that instant that a flash appeared in is cabin blowing off the Yankees cap and revealing his location in the back corner hugging his knees. He watched as Artemis appeared much to his surprise and proceeded to walk of and say something to him that he could hear because of how far away his mind was.

Then she slapped him in his face knocking him back into reality.

"I said pack your bags Zeus has ordered me to get you out of your slump. So are going on a camping trip. You have ten minutes to pack or I'll castrate you got it."

He slowly nodded his head. No matter how close he was to tempting hades he knew to obey Artemis for their were things worse than death and she knew plenty.

(Artemis View)

As I walked out of the cabin I thought about the look in his eyes. I had seen it before own broken people. People that felt their lives were over and were deciding were or not to join hades. The look of defeat and and brokenness. That's the reason she made the knew she didn't mean it for it would end all of them ,but he didn't. For she knew after millennia of life that it was the only to get him moving. She highly doubted that the rest of Olympus knew how far gone be was. She was shocked behold belief at his state.

Percy walked out of his cabin and said, "Where to?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out?"

"Great."

I grabbed his shoulder and proceeded to flash us to the middle of a forrest some where in the U.S.

"Okay Percy we are a hundred plus miles from the nearest civilisation , and the only way way your were getting out of here is through your lead."

"Okay,but first a couple questions."

"Shoot away."

"What do you mean we're, and where are the hunters."

"To answer the second one, the hunters are on Olympus for the month on a little vaca. And to answer the second one I am stuck with you till we reach the civilised world and to make shire you don't die. And before you ask why me lets just say Apollo blabbed his big mouth about something and know I am here babysitting as a result."

"Yeesh, you probably would have killed Apollo by no if he had not been your brother."

"Yah got that right, but the sun is getting low so I suggest we make camp for the night and move tomorrow."

Artemis and generously brought enough supplies in her self packing fold up tent to get them by for the first three days and an extra tent for Percy so he would not freeze to death riding the night.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Again guys I am sorry for poor grammar and spelling I am doing the best I can. I you guys have any thoughts as to what should happen in the wilderness let me know. And as Always I will see your faces next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys sorry this chapter is late school is starting up and the end of summer has been absolutely crazy so much so I barely got the time to write this chapter. And since school is starting back up I will be going to a once a month update plan, but no promises because I may update multiple times a month or be too busy and not be able to at all. Last thing in an effort to get this out quickly their may be more grammar mistakes than usual so just an FYI. So without further ado.

Artemis:

I'll admit I was surprised at Percy wilderness skills. Many because I have no idea where, when, or how he got them. His skill level was as good if not a little better than my hunters primarily because of his resourcefulness. We were working on the fifth day of working in the wilderness. Instead of trudging aimlessly he had chosen to find a good base camp to make a more permanent home so that if we got hopelessly lost we may be able to come back here for a rest and supply replenish. Also he was going to figure out how to move quickly and portably from here so we wouldn't be stranded with no idea of what to do. I helped of course because of the many things I am dead weight is not one of them. We created a nice but that could fit both of us in it comfortably out of the supplies I had brought on an outing cropping over a picturesque lake that you could take ten steps out of the hut and that a ten foot dive into the lake when ever the day ended and we were hot and sweaty. Although the hut was made out of sticks and mud we still had to share a bed to conserve body heat just like we would when we started to move. ( blagh) Quit it Artemis this is a good thing you need to get used to it. It provides an opportunity to get close to him and allow him to be more comfortable around me.

Percy:

As I dived into the lake after an exhausting day of figuring out how to make a rabbit trap ,and then repeating the process a half dozen times on top of finishing the hut's roof. I was pleasantly surprised by Artemis as I thought she would be more like dead weight of Han helpful like all the other gods, and even more surprised we she dived in a few minutes after I did.

"What are you doing Artemis."

"What does it look like. I'm enjoying a little bath and then taking a shower under the water fall created by stream next to camp and you will be nowhere near there if you wish to live the rest of your life out happy."

I was just happy we both had clothes on because we figured we might as well clean our clothes when we take a swim, and more so for my safety of not getting killed or turned into a girl by accidentally seeing swimming naked. Yes the girl thing did happen to one unfortunate kid.

"Ok I'll see you back at the hut for dinner. One my traps actually worked. I have a rabbit cooking as we speak."

"I smelled it when I came for a dive. It safe to say it made my mouth water a to a point where that it might have been Hestia herself who made it. I dint know you could cook."

"You're too kind my lady.""

"Don't get used to it I just like a good wild dinner. And enough of the mil' lady thing it tiring to be treated like royalty every second of the day. That's why I like the woods know one ever bothers me there."

"Understood you make me like you more and more I think your just a big bunny using a lion skin to conceal it."

"I am no bunny unlike you will be if you don't get back to cooking that scrumptious rabbit."

"Ok ok I'm leaving don't get your undies in a knot Ms. Hoppinton."

I heard her yell," what did you just call me." but I was already gone.

Dinner went smoothly and into our make shift bed of moss and leaves.

I woke up facing Artemis who was snuggled up to me with my arms around her. Unfortunately for me she woke up before I could do anything. As realisation dawned on her face of situation. Her cheeks where redder and a ripe apple.

"Welp this is awkward," she stated.

"Yep, so I am just going to get started on a fire."

"Good idea you do that."

With that we untangled ourselves and got to work on the day's schedule.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey tell me if the relationship is advancing too fast because I can slow it down if necessary and I'll do so. Also if you have any ideas for what should happen while they in the woods let me know because there is no such thing as stupid ideas except the stupid ones. And as always I'll see your lovely faces next time.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys sorry for the late update when school started I completely underestimated how much time it would take out my life so I just got the chance to write this and hope you enjoy! Also I pumped this chapter out pretty quickly so it is a little shorter than usual and I apologize beforehand for any grammatical mistakes that I missed when I edited it.

P.S. Thank you dogbiscuit1967 for the idea!

STORY:

Artemis:

It's it took us another three days to get all the necessary equipment for the trek out of here,and it's been three days since that. Which brings us to our current position which is absolutely nowhere.

"So what is the most ridiculous thing the Olympian consul has debated over?" Percy asked.

"Well, hmmm, let me thinks out it, once we debated if we would rip of Apollo's hair as punishment." I answered.

"What! No way! Did it pass?"

"Unfortunately, no. And that doesn't even crack the top ten."

Just as I said that Percy looked behind us and jumped at me tackling me to the ground as a hellhound just dived for the spot where we were.

"Get off me you big ooff!"

I shovel him off me as I stood up and shot the hell hound in between the eyes and silently curses myself for not being more aware. I turned around to were Percy was laying and he had a glazed expression on his face.

I leaned down and touched his face with my fingers and said, "Hey Pers, you okay?"

"My back." He stuttered then cough up a little bit of blood.

I quickly and carefully turned him over to see three deep gashes were the hellhound had got him when he saved me. I cursed under my breath. It was bad really bad.

"How bad is it?"

"You don't want to know."

At that moment I knew that I could summon Apollo to heal him ,but an inner voice in my head was yelling, "This is perfect you can nurse him back to health and he'll start to open up to you more."

But at the same time a another voice in my head said, "Do you really want him to open up to you."

I thought for a second a little torn then snapped back to reality and my mission of getting him to fall for me, and realized I had to nurse him any other way would be selfish of me and he was the exact opposite of that when he saved me.

Wait, he saved me. Just then it me like a punch to the gut. He risked his life to save me from harm. He is so stupid I would not have died I'm immortal and he is. Maybe I actually will marry the only man I could respect maybe fate isn't as cruel as I had originally thought.

This was was all going through my head as I field dressed his wounds and started towards our base camp. He lost consciousness about two miles into the ten mile trek back.

Once at base camp I unwrapped the bandages and clean out then in the water. The water closed up the wounds before I could disinfect them which sealed any infection into his system. I cursed myself for being so naïve. I felt his forehead and he was already burning up. I set him inside the tent and built a fire for some warmth then put all of our spare clothing on him to act as blankets then finally snuggled right up next to him because of all our meager supplies I knew my body heat would be the best thing for warmth as I put my arms around him and fell asleep.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Again I am sorry for the late update guys it couldn't be helped. Remember if you have an idea for the the story I am happy to hear them. I also have another pertemis idea that is still up in the air so tell me if you want more. And as always guys I will see your lovely faces next time.


	5. Chapter 5

First off guys I am sorry for the long wait it's a miracle I got this chapter in. I apologize again for any and all poor grammar. So without further ado.

I do not own Percy Jackson

(Percy)

I was in another one of those infamous Demi-God dreams. I had just walked out of the Poseidon cabin to discover their was no Poseidon cabin for that matter their was no Camp Halfblood. I was standing on burnt ground in the ruins of the best place on earth. I heard the clash of swords from the ruins of the arena and ran there. I saw a massive creature covered in cloak that seemed to be made of black, and the creature was fighting red headed demi-god. She had Sea green eyes and was close to 5'10" her fighting style reminded me of myself except with a little feminine touch of more flexibility and occasionally grabbing a bow out of nothing and shoot a pure white arrow into the creature. Which of course I could never do. I felt like I regonized her, but could quite put my finger on her.

She turned and was startled by my appearance and mouthed the word "Dad".

I woke up in a cold sweat and was immediately asked by Artemis,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just a bad dream."

I knew she didn't believe me but said, " Okay, but you are not moving from this spot until you break you fever, and I am going to go get us some dinner."

After she left the tent I started to think about what I saw and who that girl was. The dream must have been a vision of the future, and my daughter was the main character. As far as what the creature was I had no clue. The fact that I had a daughter startled me. How old is she. Who is her mom?

I was cut off in my thoughts by Artemis as she entered the hut with a delicious looking rabbit.

(Artemis)

I had been shifting though his dream and pulled him out just as our daughter mouthed his name. The simple fact that she was fighting Chaos one v one blew my mind. The second was that it was my daughter. She was stunning maybe even goddess level beauty. She had Percy's sword skills, my flexibility, and my Archery skills.

I pulled us out because a its never good too now the future because you then tend to try to anticipate it and that is never good because you don't even know if it is even the really future or just an alternate future. That being that I pulled us out also out so that Pecy would not be able to connect all the dots before I was ready though I think he will be able to figure it out sonnet rather than later. So I spent the next two days with him to prevent him from figuring everything out. This also being because of his fever. Which also forced me to get to closer to him and its scares me to say that I actually liked his company.

(Authors Note)

Sorry about the short chapter but it was all I had time for. Again if any of you guys have any ideas that should be in the story let me know. Shout out to dogbiscuit for the ideas and I will see your lovely faces next time.


End file.
